


Journey to the Hollow

by profoundlyfadedprincess



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlyfadedprincess/pseuds/profoundlyfadedprincess
Summary: Deep in the Pixie Hollow lies a weapon to defeat the Black Fairy...Or at least, that is what Emma tells Gideon.





	

Her footfall on the stairs woke Henry from his own restless slumber. He finds his mother stood before the TV, an old copy of Disney’s Peter Pan flicking on the screen. He shuffles so he’s stood beside her. 

‘Mom?’

‘We need access to the Pixie Hollow to find the Black Fairy,’ she said, crossing her arms and holding on to herself tightly. 

‘I don’t think Disney is going to help you, Mom,’ he pointed out turning to head into the kitchen. ‘Not exactly known for its accurate renditions of the stories, is it?’

‘I know,’ she agreed spinning around to face him. ‘But if there is a way to the Hollow in Neverland, well it’s one step closer to getting Killian back too.’

A faint smile up-ticked on Henry’s lips. 

\--

‘It’s true,’ chimed in Tinkerbelle as she poured over the maps Emma had taken from the Jolly Roger. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Gideon. She could tell he was doubtful of Emma’s idea, which is why Emma had asked Tink to confirm. ‘Travel to the Hollow from the Enchanted Forest was destroyed when Regina cast the curse. The only way back was through Neverland.’ She turned to Emma. ‘It’s why I was there when we met the first time.’

Gideon glanced at Emma. ‘So, you’ve been before?’

She replied with an icy glare. 

‘You won’t be able to get there without help,’ Tink continued. ‘The entrance to the Hollow is guarded. Only a fairy may pass. From there, I can let you in from the other side.’

‘Awfully convenient, isn’t it, that only a fairy can let us in on the other side,’ mused Gideon. 

‘The Pixie Hollow contains all sorts of secrets we would rather didn't land into the hands of others like you, or worse still, the Dark Fairy,’ snapped Tink, rolling the map. ‘In fact, given your lineage, you may not even be able to pass. The protection charm was forged with her blood.’

‘It seems that it is settled then,’ replied Gideon looking between the Saviour and Fairy.

\--

No one was happy Emma was leaving them for Neverland. Memories of the place might no longer torment her family. But at the reminder of the place, she could see the blood draining from Henry’s face, the concern lingering in Regina’s eyes while Snow looked resigned. Mother and daughter shared a look, a searching glance before Snow kissed Emma’s forehead with a blessing. 

Emma glanced at Tink as she walked beside her, trekking up to the mansion with Gideon in tow. 

‘Are you sure about this?’ Emma asked as she pulled the doors open. ‘Sure you want to go back?’

‘Are you?’ countered Tink.

The coolness of the ring Killian had given her pressed against her heart. She resisted the urge to touch it. ‘Yes,’ she replied, squaring her shoulders.

\--

One thing that Emma could never fully articulate in her mind was the oppressive heat of Neverland. The humid air clung to her skin, forcing her to peel off her coat and top, leaving her in a vest. Tink, however, remained dressed as she was, seemingly already reacclimatized to her previous home. 

Emma swung her sword absently. Gideon had returned the Hrunting blade to her before making the journey to Neverland. The weight in her arm felt unusual. When she fought or practised it was usually with a lighter cutlass, but she had to be ready. 

Tink led them, her nose to the map with Gideon coming up on the rear. The one benefit was the boy seemed to be afraid of the encroaching forest. She hasn’t told him, but Neverland is a truly fearful place. After the second curse had been cast and she returned to Storybrooke, she had nightmares of this place. Demon boys watched her from treetop houses while covered in the blood of Henry.

Now she’s back with an entirely different mission. A mission that had come to her in the darkest hour, when she thought her sleep deprived mind was playing tricks on her. But when you love someone, you know. 

Her thumb brushed the seashell in her pocket. She’d managed to convince Gideon it no longer worked thanks to her own brand of magic. Only she could hear the musings of Killian Jones as he travelled from realm to realm in search of The Land Without Magic. His whispers brought her here.

Emma glanced behind her to see the man keeping them apart. 

\--

He comes barrelling out of nowhere, running as though hell is on his tail but managing to pull short of where Emma and Tink stand. The pixie’s eyebrow ticks up as they take in the red clad pirate. 

‘Blackbeard?’

Emma’s heard of him, of course. A man in ownership of a magic bean or two for the right price. Depending on who you listen to he’s the most fearsome Captain across the realms. He doesn’t look particularly terrifying with his sweat drenched beard plastered across his face. Blackbeard draws his sword. 

‘Who in the devil are you?’ he demands. His mean eyes flick between the three of them. ‘I’ve had enough of the monsters that roam this cursed place.’

‘Who we are is no business of yours, Pirate,’ said Gideon, stepping forward, his hand out choke the man. 

Emma twists the hilt of her sword in her hand, holding it so the pommel is facing up. With a well-practice, but not often used, move she uses her whole body to bring the sword handle down on Gideon. The unsuspecting man collapses in a heap, releasing Blackbeard from the choke hold. Ignoring the groaning pirate, Emma pushed Gideon over. 

‘What are we looking for?’ asked Tink, hunkering down to help. 

‘A napkin,’ replied Emma, patting down the pockets. ‘It contains a spell, destroy the napkin, destroy-’

‘-the spell that stopping Killian from getting back to Storybrooke?’ 

‘Yes,’ confirmed Emma as she pulled things out the pockets. ‘A-ha.’ She held up the napkin Gideon had been using to keep her from Killian. ‘Do you think it will be so easy as setting it on fire?’ 

Tink shook her head. ‘He’ll have enchanted it to stop you from using it for certain,’ replied the fairy. ‘Here, I’ll do it.’

\--

‘Killian.’

His name leaves her mouth in a soft whisper of relief. He only turns after she starts running, catching her when she collides with him. She’s in his arms in seconds, cupping his face then kissing him. 

And she’s home. 

They’re both home. Right where they found each other in the first place.


End file.
